


Uma Thurman

by Himehoshina13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Uma Thurman - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta menyukai lagu itu, menggilainya, jika Midorima boleh berpendapat. Dan satu-satunya alasan yang pernah Kise sampaikan padanya hanyalah 'Karena lagu itu adalah pemujaan'. Namun, itu tak menghentikan Midorima untuk mempersembahkan lagu tersebut sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sang kekasih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Thurman

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Song _Uma Thurman _ belongs to Fallout Boy

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

Warning: BL, Fluff, OOC, miss typo(s) etc.

**Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

_I can move mountain_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_I'll keep you like an oath_

_"May nothing but death do us part"_

.

.

.

 _Uma Thurman_ **(1)** adalah lagu favoritnya.

Pria pirang yang hari ini usianya beranjak ke-43 selalu menyetelnya keras-keras kapan pun ada kesempatan selama setahun terakhir. Di kamar, di ruang kerja, di kamar mandi, di manapun, lagu itu selalu mengiringi dirinya. Menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan saat seseorang bicara tentang Kise Ryouta.

Sebagai seseorang yang berbagi rumah yang sama dengan Kise, mau tak mau Midorima Shintarou hapal luar kepala bait demi bait lagu tersebut.

Setahun adalah waktu yang lama bagi putra bungsu keluarga Ryouta itu untuk tetap bertahan menyukai sesuatu. Kise adalah orang yang mengikuti zaman—sangat terbalik dengan Midorima yang terjebak di masanya sendiri. Pekerjaannya sebagai desainer membuat Kise harus tetap bersentuhan dengan generasi muda yang usianya separuh dari usianya sendiri, membuatnya memahami tren-tren terbaru yang menjadi inspirasi. Sebuah lagu biasanya hanya didengarkannya saat lagu itu tengah berada di puncak tangga lagu, begitu tergeser, Kise akan meninggalkannya.

Maka dari itu, _Uma Thurman_ istimewa.

Terkadang sang dokter berambut hijau akan duduk di kursi berlengan dan mencoba mendengarkan lagu itu dengan cara yang sama seperti cara sang kekasih menikmatinya. Meresapi tiap kata dan melodi, mencoba mencari bagian dari lagu tersebut yang dapat membuatnya mabuk—dan dia tak pernah menemukannya. Bukan berarti dia menganggap remeh lagu tersebut.

Dia mengakuinya, liriknya yang penuh misteri memiliki kesan magis yang misterius—yang baru dia tahu makna sesungguhnya setelah mencari di internet. Nada-nadanya yang unik yang mewarnai lagu tersebut membuat Midorima teringat akan film-film lama koleksi ayahnya. Dan perubahan melodi yang drastis dari lagu ini terdengar nyaman di telinganya. Lagu yang bagus, namun hanya itu yang dapat disimpulkannya.

Entah selera musiknya yang tidak mengikuti zaman atau memang dia yang tidak pandai menilai sesuatu—mungkin keduanya.

Dan sejauh yang diingatnya, meski mereka pernah beberapa kali menonton film yang diperankan oleh wanita yang namanya menjadi judul lagu tersebut, Kise tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus pada sang aktris rupawan.

Bagi Midorima, bagaimana cara seorang Kise Ryouta sanggup teradiksi oleh lagu itu selama setahun ini adalah sebuah misteri.

Pernah sekali Midorima menanyakannya, dan Kise hanya mengembangkan senyum lebar dan menjawab, ' _Lagu itu adalah sebuah pemujaan. Aku menyukainya._ ' dan sejauh ini hanya sekali itu saja pembicaraan mengenai lagu tersebut tercipta.

Lagu itu berkumandang lirih dari kamar saat Midorima berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan menyentuh ragu gagangnya.  Suara langkah kaki berirama teredam di antara musik yang mengalun menunjukkan aktifitas yang tengah dilakukan oleh sang kekasih di dalam sana.

Saat derit pintu terdengar, suara langkah kaki terhenti. "Menari bukan hobi yang kuperkirakan darimu tiga puluh tahun lalu."

"Aku bahkan tidak memperkirakan itu pernah dan akan menjadi hobiku," timpal Kise sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Mematikan musik yang mengiringinya menari. Berjalan pelan menyambut Midorima dan mencium pipi kirinya singkat—ciuman selamat datang. "Pulang cepat? Jangan bilang jika malam ini kau dapat giliran kerja lagi."

Midorima merenggangkan dasinya. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengambil cuti hari ini, namun kecelakaan di tepi kota tadi pagi tidak bisa diatasi oleh dokter yang ada."

"Sigap dan selalu siap sedia. Seperti yang diharapkan dari dokter bedah terbaik di kota ini." Midorima tak bisa memperkirakan apakah kalimat itu murni diucapkan sebagai pujian ataukah sindiran akan jam kerjanya yang kadang tidak beraturan. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan di malam tanpa pekerjaan ini?"

"Merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

Kise melebarkan cengirannya. Meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak Midorima dan mengecup pipi kanannya pelan. "Ha, ternyata kau masih mengingatnya."

"Sudah kubilang aku mengambil cuti hari ini bukan, Ryouta?" Midorima menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kise yang diletakkan di bahunya dan menariknya, membuat tubuh itu oleng ke arahnya. Mengambil pinggang pria di hadapannya dan memeluknya longgar. Kepalanya diletakkan di bahu lebar Kise, aroma citrus menyebar dari rambut pirang yang menggelitik pipinya, membawa ketenangan. Midorima berbisik, "Mana yang kau pilih? Makan di restoran mahal atau kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu?"

Kise terkekeh. "Sudah terlambat untuk reserfasi tempat manapun malam ini."

"Kau sudah memilih."

.

…*…

.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me 'till I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

.

.

.

Mereka tidak pernah menikah.

Tidak. Selain karena alasan yang sudah pasti dan terlalu klasik (Karena mereka adalah laki-laki, karena Jepang tidak mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis, karena mereka adalah _public figure_ yang menjadi panutan banyak orang dan sejuta alasan lain yang terdengar membosankanl), adalah karena Kise tak menginginkannya.

Midorima bisa saja pergi ke catatan sipil meminta formulir _adult adoption_ **(2)** untuk kekasihnya. Namun pria pirang itu berulang kali menolak nama Midorima Ryouta yang ditawarkan oleh kekasihnya. Midorima mengerti. Sulit untuk membuang nama yang sudah sejak kecil telah kau gunakan, apalagi jika nama itu adalah nama yang membesarkanmu dan menjadikan dirimu _ada_ untuk saat ini. Label _Yellow-KR_ **(3)** tidak mungkin ada jika nama desainernya bukan Kise Ryouta.

' _Kekasih Abadi_ ' Kise menyebutnya hubungan mereka dengan istilah itu, dan kemudian dia menertawai nama yang terdengar seperti keluar dari novel picisan. Namun, mungkin itu adalah istilah yang paling tepat. Karena mereka tidak akan pernah beranjak dari hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih—hingga nanti maut memisahkan mereka.

Dua puluh tahun lalu, Midorima membeli sepasang cincin dengan ukuran jari laki-laki dari toko. Memasukkannya ke kotak beludru hitam dan memesan sebuah meja privat di restoran ternama yang dikelola teman masa SMP mereka. Dimasukkannya cincin itu ke anggur merah yang dipesannya, lupakan adegan tersedaknya Kise dan tumpahnya minuman itu hingga mengotori taplak putih berenda. Itu adalah satu-satunya lamaran yang pernah Midorima lakukan seumur hidupnya. Dan dia tidak akan melupakan betapa bahagianya dia saat Kise menerimanya.

Hingga saat ini, ketika uban mulai menghiasi rambut mereka dan tubuh-tubuh tegap mulai merapuh, kedua cincin itu terus terlingar di jari manis. Menjadi sebuah penghalang bagi wanita atau pria manapun yang mengincar salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau."

Midorima mencuri pandang pada laki-laki yang duduk di meja makan, tengah menggelar peralatan makan terbaik yang mereka miliki. "Ini ulang tahunmu, seharusnya kau santai saja di kamar dan kembali menari seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

"Kau sedang mengejekku ya? Aku tahu aku tidak pandai menari, tapi… ah, hentikan. Ini adalah pembicaraan konyol yang tidak seharusnya kita lakukan." Setelah meletakkan pisau perak terakhir, Kise bangkit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Midorima. Bersikap manja dan agresif seperti biasa. "Kau sudah pergi sepanjang hari, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku kembali ke kamar. Kau ingin aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hari ulang tahunku seorang diri? Dinginnya…"

"Aku akan mengganti apa yang sudah kulewatkan seharian ini nanti." Midorima berbalik dan mengacak rambut pirang kekasihnya. Kembali fokus pada daging sapi yang tengah digorengnya. "Aku memiliki hadiah kejutan untukmu."

"Kau selalu memiliki hadiah kejutan untukku," Kise mengoreksi. Hendak mengingatkan pada hadiah-hadiah Midorima yang selalu membuatnya terkejut. Namun, pada akhirnya dia mengalah. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari dapur bernuansa hitam putih menuju kamar mereka yang lebih berwarna. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian terbaik kita untuk malam terbaik. Aku suka melihatmu menggunakan jas."

Midorima tak menjawab. Melambaikan tangannya mengatakan jika dia memasrahkan hal itu sepenuhnya pada Kise.

Usia mungkin tidak akan pernah memengaruhi Kise Ryouta—bukan dalam maksud fisik tentunya, Midorima tahu Kise rutin mencabuti ubannya tiap pagi agar selalu terlihat muda dan menawan. Namun Kise Ryouta tetap adalah Kise Ryouta. Cerewet, memiliki mulut manis beracun, manja dan agresif, dan juga…

... selalu menjadi bagian hidup yang tak terpisahkan dari Midorima Shintarou.

.

…*…

.

_The scent, The scent of summer sex_

_CK Et*ernity, oh hell, yeah_

_Devide me down to the smallest I can be_

_Put your, put your v-v-venom in me_

.

.

.

Satu minggu lalu, dokter junior yang berada di bawah divisi operasi, Takao Kazunari, mengedipkan mata delapan kali sebelum bisa menelaah permintaan aneh dari seniornya. Menepuk-nepuk telinganya seperti anak kecil yang kemasukan air setelah berenang. "Maaf, _Sensei_ **(4)** , sepertinya aku salah mendengar sesuatu."

Midorima Shintarou, dokter jenius dengan ekspresi serius, tidak berpaling dari tumpukan data pasien yang tengah ditelaahnya. "Kau selalu ambil bagian di panggung tiap kali ada acara. Ini bukan masalah besar untukmu, bukan?"

Ah, ternyata Takao memang tidak salah dengar. Ditutupnya mulut untuk menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. Namun mata yang berkaca-kaca dan alis yang mengerut dengan geli sudah cukup untuk membuat Midorima menyesali pilihannya minta tolong pada pemuda berusia 28 tahun tersebut. "Tapi Anda? Pfft… aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Takao membuang muka, berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi kejam di wajah seniornya. "Lalu, mengapa harus _Umma Thurman_?"

Midorima memberi jeda beberapa saat, tampak tengah memilih kosa kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mengelus cincin di jari manisnya perlahan. "Itu adalah lagu kesukaan kekasihku."

" _Sensei_ , kau benar-benar memiliki kekasih?!" Nada kaget itu sungguh tidak sengaja dikeluarkannya. Takao melirik cincin yang melingkari jari manis seniornya. Bertanya-tanya kiranya gadis seperti apa yang berhasil menghancurkan dinding ketidakjujuran Midorima Shintarou dan berhasil mengenakan cincin pasangannya. "Selama ini, kupikir cincin itu hanya untuk menjauhkan pasien-pasien genit yang senang merayumu saja," Takao mengakui. "Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan—kau sudah menggunakan cincin itu saat aku datang 2 tahun lalu kan?"

"25 tahun."

"Whoaaa! Selama itu?! Mengapa kalian tidak menikah saja?"

Midorima tak menjawabnya, Takao tahu itu sudah bukan lagi ranahnya untuk ikut campur di kehidupan pribadi sang dokter senior.

Dokter muda yang juga merupakan vokalis salah satu band indie beraliran pop-rock itu mengangkat bahunya. " _Uma Thurman_ ya? Lagu untuk memuja wanita-wanita yang berani mencoba untuk memimpin suatu hubungan," Takao bergumam-gumam pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit menyenandungkan melodi lagu tersebut di dalam otaknya. Bukan lagu yang terlalu sulit sepertinya, dokter serius yang tidak banyak bicara bisa saja menyanyikannya jika mau berlatih. Takao mengangguk, membuat keputusan. "Baiklah, Midorima-sensei. Aku akan membantumu."

Midorima masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, namun senyum tipis dan gumaman ' _Terima kasih_ ' yang langka diucapkan cukup membuat Takao tersanjung.

Ah, sepertinya dokter berambut hijau itu memang benar tergila-gila dengan kekasih sepanjang 25 tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya.

.

…*…

.

_The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb_

_Is worth two lions but here I am_

_And I slept in last night's clothes, in tomorrow's dream_

_But they're not quite what they seem_

.

.

.

Midorima mempersiapkan malam ini sepanjang tahun.Hanya untuk menciptakan malam paling sempurna sepanjang hidup kekasihnya.

Dua puluh lima tahun sejak mereka bersama, sejak Kise Ryouta meminta Midorima Shintarou menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-18. Waktu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, menghanyutkan dua orang laki-laki yang meninggalkan dunia remaja dan memasuki kehidupan dewasa yang lebih keras.

Midorima tak bisa mengingat berapa banyak masalah yang pernah ada di antara mereka, berapa pertengkaran yang berakhir menjadi pekerkelahian, berapa kali benak mereka berpikir jika jalan terbaik adalah mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Namun, pada ahkirnya semua berlalu. Kembali menyisakan mereka berdua yang berjalan bergandengan tangan menikmati waktu yang bergulir.

Dalam hubungan mereka, banyak orang tidak akan menduga jika Kise adalah orang yang mendominasi--bukan dalam urursan ranjang tentunya. Mungkin seperti cita-citanya yang tak pernah kesampaian, Kise adalah pilot yang mengarahkan ke mana hubungan ini akan terbang dan mendarat.

Agresif.

Satu kata yang selalu menggambarkan karakter Kise Ryouta dalam berhubungan.

Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman selamat pagi dan selamat malam atau kontak-kontak fisik dadakan yang kadang dilakukan di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Bukan pula pada pola hidup Kise yang selalu mengejar tujuan dan terobsesi untuk mencapainya dalam waktu yang sesingkat mungkin, dalam behubungan pun tak berbeda. Tapi, Midorima harus sudi mengakui: jika dia yang mendominasi hubungan ini, mungkin hingga sekarang mereka masih saling memanggil dengan nama belakang.

"Shintarou," sebuah suara memanggil saat Midorima baru saja menyelesaikan dekorasi saus terakhir di piring. Kise belari turun sambil membawa dua setel pakaian. "Mana yang lebih baik kugunakan? Pakaian resmi atau kasual?"

"Kita tidak sedang makan di luar, menggunakan piama pun tak masalah."

"Ah, itu kan hanya maumu agar kau bisa langsung menikmatiku setelah makan malam ini selesai." Diucapkan dengan kerlingan menggoda yang membuat Midorima tersedak napasnya sendiri. Kise tertawa keras, "Tapi kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku tak masalah. Akan kubawa pelumas di sakuku juga siapa tahu ranjang sudah membuatmu bosan dan kau ingin melakukannya di atas meja."

"Ryouta…" Midorima menghela napas panjang. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika Kise senang merayunya dengan kata-kata frontal dan tidak senang jika harus melakukannya setengah-setengah. "Kita sudah kepala empat, melakukan hal seperti itu sedikit…"

"Tidak perlu malu. Yang tahu soal itu hanya aku, kau dan Tuhan saja." Ryouta memotong cepat.

"... gunakan saja pakaianmu yang biasa."

Kise  mengangkat bahu. "Akan kucari kemejaku yang paling tipis untukmu." Dan si pirang kembali melangkah ke lantai atas saat Midorima tersedak napasnya sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ah ya, Kise Ryouta memang seorang yang agresif.

.

…*…

.

_You'll find your way, and may death find you alive_

_Take me down the line_

_In Gem City, we turned the tide_

.

.

.

"Jadi makan malam ini spesial karena ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun perak pernikahan kita bukan?"

Midorima menghentikan gerak pisaunya. Mendongak pada pria pirang yang sedang menggoyangkan gelas anggurnya sambil menatap cahaya lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu. "Haruskah aku mengingatkan jika kita tidak pernah menikah, Ryouta?"

"Aku juga tidak pernah berniat untuk menjadi istri rumah tangga, tentu saja." Kise tertawa menanggapinya. "Tapi kau yang memasak untukku dan mempersiapkan ini semua untuk ulang tahunku, rasanya… seluruh wanita di dunia pasti iri padaku yang memilikimu."

Mengingat selama ini Kise lah yang lebih banyak diburu oleh wanita, itu lucu. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tapi ini hadiah ulang tahun dan perayaan 25 tahun hubungan kita yang terlalu manis. Aku nyaris merasa seperti terjebak di kisah-kisah romantis idaman para gadis." Kise menenggak anggurnya. Menjilat bibirnya yang kemerahan. "Ini seperti mimpi paling aneh—namun bukan berarti buruk."

Midorima mengangguk kecil. "Namun bukan hanya ini hadiahmu. Aku memberikan sesuatu yang membuat makan malam ini menjadi lebih baik."

"Benarkah?" Kise bertanya. Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan penasaran. "Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kubayangkan untuk menjadikan ini makan malam yang lebih klasik adalah alunan biola yang mendayu-dayu—atau seks hebat setelahnya."

Midorima menghela napas panjang. "Hampir mendekati—tebakan pertamamu, yang kumaksud. Tapi kau selalu mengantuk tiap kali mendengar musik klasik."

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah menemanimu pergi ke konser Akashicchi. Suara dengkurku pasti bisa mengalahkan permainan biolanya di atas panggung." Kise mengangkat bahu saat Midorima menggelengkan kepala—teringat akan salah satu kencan mereka yang gagal. "Namun, selain itu, aku tidak bisa menebak apapun hadiah yang kau persiapkan itu."

Pria berambut hijau itu bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju seberang ruangan tempat laptopnya yang sudah terhubung dengan _speaker_ terpasang. Kise mengernyit, baru menyadari keberadaan benda yang mengganggu suasana makan malam romantis mereka. Mengamati dengan antusias saat Midorima berkutat dengan benda itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sang pria berkacamata bergumam, ' _Selesai_ '.

Musik yang mengalun dari _speaker_ adalah musik yang sudah sangat Kise hapal. Menjadi teman setianya selama setahun terakhir. Kise tertawa mendengarnya. "Musik _rockpop_ di makan malam romantis? Sebuah perpaduan yang unik, harus kuakui."

"Kita lihat apa kau masih akan memiliki pendapat yang sama nanti."

Tepat setelah Midorima menyelesaikan tantangannya, Kise menyadarinya. Ada yang berbeda dengan lagu ini dibandingkan dengan yang biasa dia dengarkan. Rekamannya tidak sejernih yang biasanya. Dan sebelum Kise melontarkan pertanyaan apapun, bait pertama lagu itu dimulai.

_I can move mountain_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

"Ah!" Dia berseru tertahan. Memandang Midorima dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang…"

"Aku meminta bantuan dari dokter muda di bawah bimbinganku." Midorima tersenyum melihat wajah girang Kise.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu saat mereka merekam suaramu."

"Memalukan. Tapi ada harga yang pantas dibayar."

"Jangan bilang selama ini kau cemburu tiap kali aku mendengarkan _Uma Thurman_?" Kise terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Midorima. Tersenyum kecil. "Hei, Shintarou. Katakan padaku, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa aku menyukai lagu ini?"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Karena lagu ini adalah sebuah pemujaan?" Dia memutar ulang jawaban Kise dulu.

"Dan apa kau tahu pemujaan apa itu?"

Kali ini Midorima tak bisa menjawabnya.

Kise tersenyum lebih lebar. "Lagu ini adalah pemujaan sang penyanyi bagi seorang wanita yang sangat dikaguminya. Atau bagi mereka yang mendengarkannya, lagu ini adalah pemujaan bagi seseorang pada kekasihnya. Sangat memujanya, hingga dia merasa dia sanggup memindahkan gunung dan menciptakan keajaiban bagi kekasihnya itu." Kise memberi jeda sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Dan saat aku mendengarkan lagu ini, aku merasa teringat akan… kita."

Midorima tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari senyum lembut yang jarang-jarang ditampilkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Mendengarmu menyanyikannya untukku, aku merasa seolah kau benar-benar memujaku."

Midorima menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, berpura-pura sibuk dengan makan malamnya. "Harusnya, tidak ada kata ' _seolah_ ' dalam kalimatmu itu," katanya. "Aku benar-benar memujamu."

Mata emas Kise terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu. Bibirnya terbuka dan kemudian tertutup, tampak menelan kembali kata-kata yang harusnya dikeluarkannya. Ikut memalingkan wajah dan menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangan, menghalangi pandangan Midorima dari rona yang singgah di pipinya. "Kau… aku benar-benar kalah padamu."

"Hm?"

Kise mencondongkan tubuhnya menyeberangi meja makan. Satu tangan digunakan untuk menumpu badannya sementara tangan lain memegangi pipi Midorima. Satu kecupan cepat diberikannya sebelum kembali ke kursinya. "Itu hadiah dariku… karena selama 25 tahun ini kau selalu menghadiahkan dirimu untukku."

Midorima tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

.

...*...

.

_(S)He wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me 'till I confess_

_(S)He wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

_I can move mountain_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_I'll keep you like an oath_

_"May nothing but death do us part"_

.

.

.

_I'll keep you like an oath_

( **Aku akan menjagamu seperti sebuah sumpah** )

.

…*…

.

Dan di hari berikutnya saat Midorima terbangun, Kise sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Meninggalkan sebuah kertas di atas bantal. Meraba-raba kacamata yang seingatnya diletakkan di atas meja, Midorima memincingkan mata mencoba membaca huruf-huruf terbesar dari kertas itu.

Matanya terbelalak.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengobrak-abrik meja yang dipenuhi oleh baju yang dikenakannya semalam. Menemukan kacamatanya tertimbun di bawah, mengenakannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Formulir Adult Adoption_

_Midorima Shintarou mengangkat Kise Ryouta menjadi Midorima Ryouta untuk dijadikan bagian dari keluarganya dan mendapatkan hak-hak yang sama dengan yang didapatkan oleh anggota keluarga lain._

Midorima tertawa pelan. "Kau benar-benar ingin menari seperti _Uma Thurman_ , Ryouta. Agresif dan mendominasi."

Ah, mungkin jika kita melanjutkan kisah ini, kita harus mengubah nama panggilan keduanya menjadi Shintarou dan Ryouta. Karena keduanya kini adalah 'Midorima'.

.

…END…

.

 **Keterangan** :

 **1) _Uma Thurman_** adalah lagu dari band Fallout Boy yang terinspirasi dari aktris kelahiran Boston bernama sama. Lirik lagunya penuh dengan teka-teki dan sering menjadi perdebatan di antara fans. Namun satu hal yang pasti, pada bagian reff diulang beberapa kali lirik ‘She wants to dance like Uma Thurman’ yang sepertinya merujuk pada adegan yang sangat memorable dari film Pulp Fiction saat Uma Thurman mengajak John Travolta menari dengan agresif. Saat Midorima berkata kalau musiknya mirip seperti film lama koleksi ayahnya, yang dimaksudkan adalah musiknya yang identik dengan opening serial TV The Munster di tahun 60-an. Dan menurut Kise soal ‘pemujaan’ berdasarkan pendapat pribadiku yang menganggap lagu ini adalah salah satu lagu yang sempurna bagi seorang pria yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

 **2) Adult Adoption** adalah salah satu program di negara Jepang. Tentu saja tujuannya bukan sebagai sarana bagi kaum LGBT untuk memasukkan kekasihnya ke dalam kartu keluarganya. Tujuan sesungguhnya dari program ini adalah bagi keluarga yang tidak memiliki anak untuk mengangkat seorang penerus yang sudah dewasa dan cakap. Tapi seperti yang diketahui, banyak kisah yaoi/BL yang menggunakan cara ini untuk membuat sang kekasih memakai marga yang sama (seperti suami istri).

 **3) Yellow-KR** sebenarnya adalah fashion brand imajinatif yang aku buat untuk Kise (Yellow-Kise Ryouta), aku baru tahu kalau brand ini sebenarnya ada namun tidak bergerak di bidang fashion.

 **4) Panggilan ‘sensei’** meskipun lebih umum digunakan untuk memanggil guru, istilah sensei sebenarnya digunakan untuk memanggil orang yang ahli pada bidangnya atau pekerja-pekerja tertentu. Guru, dokter, penulis, mangaka adalah beberapa pekerjaan yang pelaku pekerjanya biasa dipanggil dengan suffix ‘sensei’.

 **Keterangan tambahan** : Sebenarnya kisah ini adalah satu dari rangkaian MidoKi yang aku siapkan. Di dalamnya akan ada saat Kise meminta Midorima menjadi ‘hadiah ulang tahun’-nya, lalu saat mereka kencan ke konser Akashi, dan uhuk adegan rajang uhuk setelah makan malam ini #dibuang juga beberapa kisah lainnya. Tapi aku nggak yakin akan menyelesaikannya jadi … mohon maaf kalau ada yang penasaran.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Aku harus bilang apa? Aku suka sama lagu ini, banget. Maybe, I wants to dance like Uma Thurman too, hahaha.
> 
> Kisah ini ditulis dalam 2 jam dan aku nggak terlalu mencari referensi, jadi maaf kalau banyak fakta yang nggak sesuai ya. Dan soal lagunya, penafsiran Kise murni pendapat saya jadi kalau ada yang nggak setuju … ya itu pendapat Anda.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
